clash_of_the_titansfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeus
'''Zeus '''is the Greek God of Heaven. He is the ruler of Mount Olympus and the Gods, after the defeat of his father, Kronos. He has two brothers, Hades and Poseidon, and is the father of Perseus, the main hero of the story. He originally was the second strongest of the Gods, until he made Humans love him and hate Hades so Zeus could grow stronger. Mythology A long time ago, before mortals existed, the Titans ruled the world. However, Kronos, king of the Titans, had been warned of a prophecy that one of his six children would kill him and take control of the world from him. In response, Kronos began swallowing his children whole in hopes of preventing the prophecy from coming true. When it came time for Zeus to be swallowed, Kronos's wife, Rhea, disgusted at his father's nature, tricked her vile husband into swallowing a stone wrapped in a blanket while the real Zeus was carried to safety by an eagle. When he grew to manhood, Zeus returned home in disguise and gave Kronos a potion which made him choke, causing Kronos to regurgitate the stone Rhea substituted for Zeus and his five children. After Zeus freed his siblings from their father's belly, the six of them joined forces to overthrow their father. Later, Zeus went to the Underworld where he freed the Cyclopses who gave him lightning bolts as a gift. Afterwards, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades declared a ten year war on the Titans called the Titanomachy. By the end of the war, the Gods emerged victorious and Zeus finally defeated Kronos and banished him and the Titans to Tartarus, where he hoped they would remain imprisoned forever. Zeus became the God of the Sky, as well as the King of the Gods, while Poseidon became God of the Sea and Hades became the god of the Underworld. Zeus then created mortals to populate the world. History Clash of the Titans (1981) Many years later, Acrisius, king of Argos,imprisoned his daughter Danae, jealous of her beauty. Zeus, hearing of this, became curious, and took the form of a shower of gold to visit her. Seeing her loveliness, he beczme enamored with her and slept with her, resulting in a child, which infuriated Acrisius. In anger, Acrisius trapped both Danae and her newborn son in a sarcophagus and threw them off a cliff into the sea. Zeus retaliated against this by having Poseidon unleash the Kraken which destroys Argus. Zeus was also responsible for deforming Calibos after he killed diverse animals including a herd of winged horses. Using a model of Perseus, Zeus gave him a special sword and a special shield for him to use in his quest. When Zeus wanted Athena to give Perseus her owl, she had Hephaestus make Bubo who was sent in it's place. Clash of the Titans (2010) Many years later, Calibos, king of Argos, revolted against the Gods. At the same time, Zeus had sex with his wife Danae, conceiving a child, which infuriated Acrisius. In anger, Acrisius trapped both Danae and her newborn son in a sarcophagus and threw them off a cliff into the sea. Enraged, Zeus hurled a lightning bolt at Acrisius, killing him and reincarnating him as the monster Calibos. Danae died at sea, but Zeus's newborn son survived and was found by a family of fishermen and raised him and named him Perseus. Years later, the adopted family was killed by Hades, but Prseus survived and was taken to Argos., where he discovred his origins. Later, he went on a quest with the Praetorian Guard to destroy Hades and the Kraken. Meanwhile, Zeus was informed by his son Apollo of Perseus's quest and suggested he do something to aid him. Apollo presented a godly sword and a winged horse named Pegasus. Prseus accepted both gifts and carried on. Later, while Perseus was heading for Medusa's lair at the tip of the Underworld, Zeus approached him in disguise and revealed himself to his son. Zeus offered to make Perseus a god, but Perseus refused. Zeus, aware of where Perseus was headed, gave Perseus a golden coin to pay the ferryman of the Underworld, Charon, in order to help Perseus gain access to the Underworld. Later, on Mount Olympus, Zeus ordered the Kraken to be unleashed on Argos. Then, Zeus was confronted by Hades, who revealed his true intentions to Zeus: While Hades ruled the Underworld, he began planning to strike back at his brother and destroy him and Olympus to exact revenge for being left in the Underworld. Hades also revealed to his brother that he intended to take control of the world for himself once he defeated Zeus and teleported away before Zeus could stop him, leaving the king of the Gods to rely on Perseus to defeat Hades and the Kraken. After Perseus used Medusa's disembodied head to turn the Kraken to stone, Perseus confronted Hades and called upon Zeus to help him, which he did. Perseus hurled his sword at Hades while Zeus hurled a lightning bolt and merged it with Perseus's sword, which struck Hades in the chest and blasted him into the Underworld. After rescuing Andromeda, the princess of Argos, Zeus yet again offered to make Perseus a god, to which he refused a second time. Zeus thanked Perseus for risking everything to save the world from Hades. Zeus revived a girl named Io, who Perseus lost after slaying Medusa to Calibos, who he sent falling to his death in retaliation, as a gift so Perseus can have a companion, and Zeus transformed into an eagle and flew off into the sky leaving Perseus and Io to embrace. Wrath of the Titans Other appearances Comic books Clash of the Titans: Prequel Comic Wrath of the Titans Video games Clash of the Titans: The Videogame Gallery Wrath of the Titans (Comic book) Zeus (comics).jpg Category:Gods & Prophets Category:Characters